The Two Sides of Me
by Lightning Eterna
Summary: Shagon goes too far when trying to enrage Will in the midst of battle. Now, Matt finds out his shocking reasons for trying to hurt her so much. WxM and onesided WxS
1. The Two Sides of Me

**Hello, this is Haruka again with another WillxMatt story. I know that this pairing isn't popular, but I don't care. I like to be a little different. **

**This is another "both WillxMatt WillxShagon story". But, what can I say? I like the concept of both Matt and Shagon having feelings for Will.**

**So, onward then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH, Disney does, yata-yata-yata…**

**The Two Sides of Me**

In a deserted part of Heatherfield, a battle went on. It was between five winged guardians and a man who had a "dark-angel" appearance.

"So, guardians, give me a little more of that hate! It's delicious!" Shagon, the "dark angel", said tauntingly.

Nothing the guardians threw at him would work. There was always some anger in them against him for the horrible things that he had done in the past. These things were just unforgivable, especially for Will, the guardian's leader.

Shagon didn't ever really dive into details, but he had admitted to doing something to Will's boyfriend, Matt. It did enough damage, for Will constantly enraged when she was in battle with him. Shagon, on the other hand loved the 'taste' of Will's hate as she constantly tried to fight him into telling her what he had done to Matt.

In this particular battle, Shagon's new plan was to attempt to fatally injure one or more of the other guardians and see how he fared with Will's new hateful rage. It would just be more entertainment for him.

"Does it seem like demon-boy over there is trying to injure us or is it just me?" asked Taranee, guardian of fire.

"It seemed like that ten minutes ago!" Irma, the water guardian, yelled.

"Man, you guardians see past everything don't you?" Shagon said again in a teasing voice.

Ignoring his comment, Taranee continued, "Yeah, but it seems you're targeting Will, um let's say, not at all!"

"Getting over-analytical aren't we?" asked Shagon. "Though, I guess that's how the genius-girl of the guardians will act. Does that mean you have an IQ of 300?"

Taranee disliked being teased about her intelligence and furiously threw a huge orange fireball at Shagon. He easily deflected the powerful fire.

'He's almost unstoppable,' Will thought, 'but still, he's got to have some kind of weakness.' Little did she know, she was about to find out soon enough.

Shagon saw the perfect way to enact his plan as Will was immersed in her train of thought. He saw an old support beam for one of the unfinished construction projects nearby (they were in an old lot). It was barely balancing over the heads of the guardians. His eyes glowed as he prepared to shoot a laser beam at it.

The guardians saw as he prepared to attack but did not know what he was targeting at. They thought to dodge the laser as it shot out from his eyes, but were surprised to find it wasn't going toward them.

It hit the middle of the support beam and the enormous chunk of metal was about to come crashing down on the guardians. There was no time to fly away from where they were. This was it. They were about to die.

But Will wouldn't have that. She quickly detransformed all of the guardians except for herself. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin dropped roughly to the ground, but not too painfully.

For this moment, they mattered most to her. They mattered more than her own self, which at this point, was completely in the path of the falling chunk of metal.

A loud crash was heard and a blood-curdling scream as well. After the beam had crashed down, it made a huge cloud of dust and dirt. After the cloud cleared up, everything could be seen clearly. The untransformed guardians had dropped out of the way, but barely. And underneath the heavy metal was Will, unconscious and fatally injured.

This all had been a shock to Shagon. He hadn't expected Will to jump in this way. He thought that she out of all of them would be smart enough to know that she could have easily escaped while the rest of the guardians met their death.

"WILL!!!!" screamed the rest of the guardians, as they saw their leader now in the worst state possible.

"You bastard!" screamed Cornelia. "This is all your fault!"

Cornelia's anger, so overfull with her dispassion, had been absorbed, but ignored by Shagon. He flew down from where he was and walked towards Will.

"Don't you dare touch her!" ordered Irma. His reply was a dangerous laser beam towards all of the now untransformed guardians. They were barely able to avoid it, but they did so quickly enough.

He silently pulled at the half support beam and roughly tossed it off of Will's body. He silently transformed into his disguise as Matt and picked her up into a bridal carry. He could feel her weakened body and sensed that she had broken bones.

"Where are you taking her? Stop!" screamed Hay Lin.

"I don't think you're in any position to stop me," he said simply. He walked away into the fold that had come for him as it always did after every battle. It sealed itself as he walked into it.

The guardians had tears in their eyes for their leader and friend. After being fatally injured, she had been taken away by their most hated enemy. And now, without the powers of the Heart of Kandrakar, they couldn't even transform. They were utterly helpless.

Wiping the tears from her eyes onto her arm, Cornelia said, "So, what do we do now?"

Taranee, gulping a sob, replied, "I think we should tell Yan Lin and then find a way to get to Kandrakar."

They all agreed and helped each other up as they walked the way to the Silver Dragon Restaurant, which was not too far away. They choked back tears and tried their best to hold on to each other as they could not walk steadily.

They would stop for a few seconds so that one or more of them could burst out a sob.

So that's how they were once they had reached the Silver Dragon. Yan Lin was sweeping up in the front and was surprised to see four of the guardians with puffy eyes and blotchy faces, holding onto each other because they could barely stand up by themselves.

"Girls, what happened? Where's Will?" said Yan Lin in a concerned voice. And all four girls started speaking at once:

(Irma) "While we were fighting Shagon-

(Taranee) "He was intending to kill us."

(Hay Lin) "He tried dropping a heavy metal support beam on us."

(Cornelia) "Will de-united us and got us out of the way."

(Irma) "But then the beam fell on her!"

(Taranee) "And then Shagon got her out from under the pile of metal-

(Cornelia) "And took her away!"

"Girls! Girls! Calm down," Yan Lin said. "Try explaining it to me clearly." Though from what she had already heard, Yan Lin was certain that there was trouble.

Taranee stepped forward to communicate their story. "Shagon tried killing us by dropping a metal beam on our heads. Will got us out of the way by detransforming us, but then the beam fell on her and I believe that it fatally injured her. We were about to run to try and dig her out, but then Shagon flew next to her and got her out and left with her."

"Oh, oh, oh God," Yan Lin said. "You four do realize that without Will and the Heart that you cannot transform into your guardian forms?"

The four girls looked down and sighed as this truth came to them.

"And if Shagon presents Will and the Heart to Nerissa, then…" Cornelia began this, but decided to stop and not finish the thought.

"Something tells me he won't be handing Will over to Nerissa so soon," said Yan Lin. "First of all, with that injury, the Heart will probably enter Will's body to try and fix the damage done. Don't worry, it is possible, it shall only take a while."

"But how are we supposed to get her back?" Hay Lin asked.

"That, dear, will have to be answered by a visit to Kandrakar and Luba," Yan Lin answered.

"Shagon" carefully carried Will into the solitary room that was where he spent most nights sleeping. Well, most nights when he wasn't terrorizing the city…

He laid her down on the bed but a sudden knock on the door made him jump. He threw a blanket over Will and yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's me, dear heart." That sickly-sweet voice had to be Nerissa.

'Oh, damn,' he thought. He quickly used a glamour to make Will invisible and sat down on the bed, trying to act as natural as possible. "Come on in," he called.

"Shagon, I'm afraid it's nearly that time of night where your other self takes control over your body, I'll need to lock you in for the rest of the night," said Nerissa.

What Nerissa had meant was that every night, for a certain period of time, Matt had the power to retake control over his body. It had been a flaw that Nerissa had not intended, but that hadn't shaken her.

But she hadn't realized that Matt's take over of his own body had happened early tonight.

Yes, this was the actual Matt, not just Shagon in a glamour. But the fact that Will was with him now meant that he couldn't try and escape this time.

So he had to answer, "Yes mistress." He had disliked referring to her as such, but could do nothing at the moment that would blow his cover.

Nerissa left the room and locked the door behind her, leaving a frustrated Matt.

Maybe I should explain how Matt had gotten early control over his body for the time being.

During the battle, it had pained Matt to see the destruction Shagon was causing and he was nearly seething when Shagon had told him of that little plan he'd had to injure any of the other guardians just to feed on Will's anger.

But the sight of Will mangled beneath a heavy piece of metal was what had done it for him. He could feel Shagon's shock at the fact that Will had risked her own life for the rest of the guardians. But that didn't make it right.

He'd shouted curses and insults to Shagon for what he had done and then found himself able to take control all of a sudden. He'd used this to his advantage. But he decided to not communicate this predicament of his to the rest of the guardians and simply took Will back with him. He knew going anywhere else would get Nerissa's attention and suspicion. This was the only way to be safe now. Of course, he wasn't sure if Will being close to Nerissa was such a safe thing, but as long as he could keep this glamour going, he hoped that it'd be enough.

But he knew that he couldn't escape with Will at the moment. He probably could take her somewhere else, despite her injury, but it would be dangerous for her once Shagon retook control of his body. There was nothing else that he could do.

He carefully crawled into the bed next to her. He stroked her head, not knowing what else to do for her.

One of his eyes glowed green, more specifically, his left eye. A conversation began within his mind.

"Shagon, this is by far the lowest you've gone. Because of you, Will's nearly dead!" Matt said angrily.

"Yeah, don't you think I know that?" Shagon said bitterly.

"That doesn't cut it! What drives you to hate her so much?" Matt said.

"…I never said that I ever hated her," Shagon said simply, turning around.

Matt's eyes widened. "Then, if you don't hate her, then you –

"All right! I love her! I'll admit it! I love her every bit as much as you do!" Shagon said. He was obviously disturbed with admitting this.

Matt's shock didn't last for too long. His eyes were full of anger now. "Then if you love her so much, why do you constantly try to hurt her?"

"Because…I don't know! It's the way I was created! I was born from hate and that attitude just stays with me! Everything you love, I hate! Except for…"

"Will," Matt said knowingly.

"The only reason I treat her as I do is to try to rid myself of that one feeling that I shouldn't have. But hurting her just weakens me! It gives more power to you because you're the one who cares for her more!" Shagon said. Admitting his weakness was getting more difficult for him by the second.

"So is that it, then?" Matt said, a bit of coldness evident in his voice.

The two remained silent for quite a while. Matt finally spoke up.

"Maybe we're more alike than we think," he said. "Maybe, we're actually the same."

Shagon laughed for a second. "I guess you're right. Too bad we're pretty much enemies for life."

Nothing else was said. Though the conversation was mostly simple and straight to the point, a new bond had been able to form. The bond between two unbalanced sides of one boy's soul.

Matt's eye had stopped glowing. He was now fully himself, physically and mentally. A smile of triumph was on his face.

He held Will in a loving embrace. Somehow he knew that she, and everything else, would be alright.

_**End of story**_

**Well! That's done…*sigh* I love this pairing. But anyways, earlier on, I was thinking of adding some more stuff in, such as the other guardians going to Kandrakar and whatnot. I was even considering letting Orube into the story. But, I decided that it was unneeded. It would have just made the story sort of lag on.**

**Well…please, if you do read this story and enjoy it, then please do me a little justice and review. I do appreciate being favorited as well as having the story favorited, but I would really like to know the thoughts and reasons behind this 'favoriting'. I'm not demanding reviews; I'm just saying that they'd be nice. **

**And even if you didn't like it, please tell me your thoughts. I would like to know why you don't like after all. And please, no flames or spam, that's just wasting yours and my own time. Criticism is accepted. **

**PS-Just in case you couldn't tell, I got that concept of "Everything you love, I hate!" from Magic Knight Rayearth. But, considering how not everyone may know that, I'd just like to point it out. **

**EDIT: I just realized I'd written Shagon's power of absorbing hate as absorbing anger. I've changed a few things in order to correct this, but other than that, everything is pretty much the same.**


	2. Her Sight, One and the Same

**I dunno why I'm doing this. I mean, I originally meant for this to be a one-chapter story. sigh But, I felt that for this to work out, I need to show Will's point of view of the whole story. Yeah, again, I'm not sure why I'm doing this. But, I had it on my mind some time ago to do something like this, so ne. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own WITCH. If I did, the whole Will-Matt-Shagon story would be much darker.**

**Her Sight, One and the Same**

_I am tired of all this. The repeated fighting. Why won't he leave us alone? Though, I suppose if he did, then he wouldn't be doing his job. But still, that's no excuse for what he has done._

_He has constantly tortured me with his taunting words. He knows that they will make him stronger. Perhaps he is stronger than I am…_

_I just don't understand. Why? Why did he take away the one most precious to me? Why does he continue to pursue me in the sick way that he does? Why am I the target of his twisted ways?_

_I ask myself all this as I am in the midst of battle with my friends. He taunts the rest of them. And I wonder if there is any real way of defeating him. It's not like we can reach out to him, we've tried that already._

_But then, someone points out that, in fact, this time, he seems to be targeting them more and me a little less. Why is he doing this? Isn't it me he wants? I just wish I knew…_

_There is a large creaking sound coming from above. I can hear it. And I know what it is. It is the death that he is preparing for them. But, I won't allow that. Because now, they are most important. I won't let him hurt them anymore. _

_And like that, I fly in and I release the rest of them from their transformation. They land roughly, but safely on the ground. That is all I need to be assured of._

_And then, the heavy piece of metal falls…I feel pain bursting throughout my whole body…But then, soon after, it's all gone. Everything feels…peaceful, now._

_I can hear them shouting and crying out my name. I'm sorry that they have to see me like this. But, it's all right. I feel fine. But, then again, I have no sense left in my body._

_And then, all of a sudden, I feel that heavy pressure lifted off of me. I'm being raised off of the ground. So, is this what death feels like? I don't know. I know nothing…anymore._

_More yelling and screaming. Perhaps I'm not dead. I can still hear them. And it doesn't sound like they are fading away. _

_And then I hear _his _voice. Or, is it the other's? I cannot tell any longer. The two have morphed together. The one I love and the one I hate._

_Wherever he is taking me, I have no idea. I remain senseless in his arms. Which is really quite comforting. I am most probably not fully senseless, as I can tell of his scent and I can feel him supporting me. _

_I am with him. He cannot leave me. And I don't want him to leave. And how I know this, I fail to understand._

_But, as soon as I assure myself of this, I can feel him let go. But I still sense his presence with me. He again comes back close to me._

_And just as he does, I hear that voice. The wicked, cruel voice that is of the one that I most fear. No, does this mean-? He couldn't be handing me over to her, could he?_

_But, she leaves just as quickly as she came and I am safe with him, again. _

_I can feel him. He's with me. He's right next to me. He touches me…_

_And suddenly, it is like I'm pulled into his mind. I can see it now. The real truth. He has always loved me as I love him. In every form. _

_Yes, it is true, they are one and the same. The one I love and the one I hate…_

_**End**_

**Yes!! I'm glad I finally decided to add in Will's POV. I think this shows more of the 'Romance' side of the story…Yeah.**

**Maybe that Magic Knight Rayearth thing was too ridiculous last chapter. Though, it would be kinda funny to see Matt as Hikaru and Shagon as Nova. XD**


End file.
